Midnight Daydreams
by LittleMissAnya
Summary: Just an unseen moment between Alex and Sean during 02x12 - "Sanctuary". Salex.One-shot.


**-Disclaimer:** Besides this story, I own nothing. I do not own Nikita or it's amazing characters. They belong to the CW and the writers. No copyright infringement intended. Any similarity to events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

**-Warnings:** The following contains the graphic description of a physical relationship between two consenting adults,occasional mild profanity and explicit depictions of sexual situations. If you need me to be more specific about what I just wrote, then you probably shouldn't be reading this. You've been warned.

**-Rating:** M for all the reason mentioned above.

**-A/N:** Please comment, I value feed back very much. Critiques are always welcome too, but in that case please be gentle.

**Summary:** An AU moment between Alex and Sean. There was so much unresolved sexual tension between those two, that in my mind there was a moment in this episode that went something like this:

* * *

><p>From her position on the couch, Alex quietly watched as Sean eyed the glass of water on the table between them. She knew she was being mean; he was obviously still thirsty and the glass of water only a few inches away from his reach was just torturing him.<p>

Though she knew she should just offer it to him and put him out of his misery, she couldn't avoid mistreating him a little bit longer. After all, Alex was still angry at him.

-You know, if you wanted more water all you had to do was ask - she teased him a few moments later, when she caught him looking at the glass of water again.

He looked up at her and nodded, giving her a shy smile.

Alex ignored the bubbly feeling his smile had elicited from her and got up from the couch, reaching for the glass of water and slowly approaching Sean. She gently placed her hand on his back to give him some support while he drank his water. Absent-mindedly Alex traced the little freckles on his back.

The soft brush of her hand sent goosebumps across his exposed skin, making him shiver.

-Are you cold? - She nonchalantly asked, trying to deny the fact he'd just reacted to her touch.

Sean shook his head

-No, I'm fine - he brushed it off like nothing happened.

Alex resumed to her position back on the couch, but she couldn't bring herself to look directly at him.

-Thanks - Sean said, breaking the silence. When Alex looked up at him with wide eyes, he immediately added - For the water, I mean.

-Ohh - she exclaimed, slightly blushing - Yeah…y-you're welcome.

Alex lay against the pillows, feeling coy for some reason she didn't quite knew what it was.

-You look tired - he blurted out, trying to avoid the awkwardness silence would inevitably bring them.

-Gee, thanks - Alex snorted.

-Maybe you should rest - he advised

She smirked

-Nice try, but I have to babysit you.

Sean arched an eyebrow

-Really, do you think I have a way of getting off this chair? Your friends sure know how to keep a prisoner.

Alex shrugged

-I'm not gonna risk it

Sean rolled his eyes.

The duo fell quiet again, the silence only being broken by Alex's yawns.

-I told you looked tired - Sean said with a smirk when he noticed Alex's difficulty in keeping her eyes open.

Alex forced her eyes open just to give him a death glare.

-Even tied up and held hostage, you still manage to be annoying – she complained – it's unbelievable.

-It's a gift – he mocked her

She rolled her eyes and stretched herself in the couch.

-It surely is – she agreed, her eyes fluttering shut.

-X-

Alex woke up to a relatively loud noise and before she could open her eyes, she cursed herself for falling asleep in the first place.

All the blood drained from her face when she looked at the chair Sean was previously only to find him _gone_.

She jumped off the couch and grabbed her gun on the kitchen counter before running to the other rooms.

-Nikita? – she screamed her sensei's name, trying to warn her about their missing hostage. But no one answered her – Nikita? Birkhoff? Michael? Anyone?

A chill ran down her spine at the thought that maybe Sean had killed them all while she was asleep. She ran back to the kitchen and checked Birkhoff's computer, looking for some sort of video footage that might tell her where everyone was.

-Are you looking for me? – She heard Sean's voice behind her.

Turning around she pulled her gun at him, but he was faster knocking it off her hands. Alex tried to fight him, but as both were extremely well trained, their battle only became an endless sparring until Sean was able to neutralize Alex's movements by grabbing both her hands as pressing her back against the kitchen counter, making her hiss at the sharping pain going through her back.

-Hey, listen to me – Sean said, still holding her wrists so tight it almost hurt her – I didn't do anything to them.

But Alex was not fooled and desperately tried to release herself from his grip, failing miserably.

-Alex, stop – he said pressing her further on against the counter, trying to retain her from getting away – I'm not gonna hurt you.

But again she didn't listen to him, still trying to escape from his hold.

-Stop! – He demanded louder then he'd planned, and she looked up at him with a puzzled expression – Stop – he repeated, his tone far more gentle.

Only then both became aware of how ridiculously close their bodies were pressed together. Still, none made any motion to move away from each other. Instead they gazes locked for a few seconds and the air between them suddenly changed, becoming heavier, _hotter_.

Alex began to pant as his hands released her wrists, going to her waist instead, and pressing her closer to him; if that was even possible.

She stared into his eyes until her gaze fell to his mouth, and she imagined how his lips would feel against her own, the thought making her unwittingly lick her lips.

Failing to control himself, Sean roughly pressed his lips against hers, startling her off her trance as realization suddenly hit her and she tried not to kiss him back.

At first, she tried to break away from him, to stop him from kissing her. But Alex just couldn't resist his hot and demanding mouth against hers, requesting entrance; which she immediately granted, parting her lips to allow his tongue to meet hers, letting him explore her mouth with his own, eliciting a soft moan from her. She intertwined her fingers through his dark locks, slightly tugging at it, making him groan as he deepened the kiss, and Alex accepted the challenge to meet his passion, attacking his lips with all the pent up emotion she had bottled up since he first showed up at Division.

She'd fantasied about this moment for a long time, and by the feeling of him hard against her thigh, she knew he had too.

They only broke the kiss because of the need for oxygen. Sean moved his lips from her mouth to her collarbone, spreading open mouth kisses up to her neck and jaw. Alex sighed and ran her hands up and down his bare chest, making him hiss. He sucked on one particular spot right behind her ear, making Alex moan loudly and dig her nails into his muscular back. At her reaction, Sean smiled into her neck and proceeded to suck harder on that same spot, making the heat at her core build up in amazing proportions.

Alex buckled her hips against his, making him groan. Sean hoisted her up and settled her on the counter, and she crossed her legs around him, pressing their bodies close together exactly where they wanted. Alex rolled her hips against his, desperately seeking the friction that would soothe the throbbing ache threatening to consume her.

He met her actions, grinding his hips in time with hers, making her moan even louder.

- Keep it down – he gently advised, kissing her lips softly – they'll hear us.

Alex grunted and buried her face into his neck, biting down on his shoulder to prevent herself from moaning. She swayed her hips against his again, needing the feel of him against her.

-Sean – she moaned into his neck, trying to muffle her sounds.

At the simple pronunciation of his name, he felt a rush of lust through his body, and automatically his hands roamed over her thighs, steadying her more effectively against him, making her shiver. He grinds against her with more vigor than before, increasing the pressure between them, loving the way her body reacts to him, and the little noises she makes when he strokes against her.

Alex skims her teeth along his neck , her breathing over his skin, making him moan.

-Alex – she hears his hoarse voice say, as he continues to rock against her.

Eventually they find their rhythm, and Alex can feel his body warming up.

-Sean – she whispers his name again, licking the pulse point at his throat – no more teasing.

Slowing down his movements, he pulls her flush against him, catching her mouth with his, biting down on her lower lip. His hands leave her waist and move down to unbutton her pants as his mouth continues to attack hers in a hot, wet angle.

The soft brush of his hands against her already sensitive skin makes her groan.

-Sean – she pleads again – I said no more teasing.

He gives her a devilish smile, pulling her pants down. He presses against her again; only the thin layer of their underwear separating them.

The soft contact makes her moan .

-Sean – she chants his name, as if it was her new favorite word.

-Alex – he whispers in her ear.

-Alex – She heard him call her and her eyes suddenly snapped open. Astonished, she quickly sat up on the couch, looking around trying to take in her surroundings.

She was not at the kitchen as she thought she was just a few minutes ago. And Sean certainly wasn't pressing his hot, semi-naked body against hers and…

She then remembered his presence, and looked over at him sitting only a few feet away, staring at her with wide eyes. At the shocked expression on his face, she suddenly realized how embarrassingly low her hand was inside her pants.

Flustered, she immediately removed her hand, her cheeks blushing crimson.

-Sean – she breathed, horrified – I'm so…oh my God…this was not….Ohh God, this is…

-You didn't say 'Oh God' – he pointed out, smirking at the expression of panic on her face – Just a few… moans.

A look of pure horror crossed her face; all Alex wanted was to disappear and never have to deal with this situation.

-This is not…not w-what you're are thinking – she mumbled.

-You did say my name, though. A lot – he said matter-of-factly, making her wail in terror. She looked mortified.

Alex hid her face on her hands, humiliated.

-Nikita was calling you upstairs – he said, trying to easy her agony.

-Yeah, sure…okay. I'll just go and…- she shook her head, ashamed.

She stumbled over the coffee table and on the rug in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible; and as fast as possible.

-Hey, Alex – he called her.

Alex stopped on her way, gathering what was left of her self-esteem and turned around to look at him.

-That was _really_ sexy – he smirked, teasingly – Too bad you _can't_ untie me.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN(2):** Just because the world needs more Salex :)


End file.
